yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Come Out, Henry! and Henry to the Rescue (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Come Out, Henry! and Henry to the Rescue from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Once, an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. It went into a tunnel, and squeaked through its funnel, and wouldn't come out again! The engine's name is Henry, his driver and fireman, Fluttershy and Sandbar argued with him, but he would not move. Sandbar: What's the matter with you, Henry? Why aren't you coming out of the tunnel? Henry: Because, Sandbar, the Rain will spoil my lovely green paint with red stripes. The Conductor blew his whistle till he had noe breath and waved his flag till his arms ached, Fluttershy tried to use the stare at him until her wings ached, but Henry still stayed in the tunnel and blew steam at them. Henry: I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but I'm not going to spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes for you. Then along came Sir Topham Hatt the man in charge of all the engines on the Island of Sodor. Fluttershy: I'm sorry, Sir. I tried to use the stare at Henry, but he still won't come out. Sir Topham Hatt: Not to worry, Fluttershy. (to Henry) Henry, we will pull you out. But Henry only blew steam at him. Sandbar: Come on, keep pulling! Everyone pulled except Sir Topham Hatt. Fluttershy: Sir, why won't you pull? Sir Topham Hatt: Because, Fluttershy, my doctor has forbidden me to pull. But still Henry stayed in the tunnel, then, they tried pushing on the other end. Sir Topham Hatt: 1.. 2.. 3.. Push! Sandbar: You aren't pushin' either, Sir? Sir Topham Hatt: I'm afraid not, Sandbar, my doctor has forbidden me to push. They pushed and pushed and pushed, but still Henry stayed in the tunnel. At last, Thomas came along with Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Gallus in his cab. The conductor waved the red flag and stopped him. Everyone argued with Henry. Fluttershy: Honestly, Henry, tou're being so stubborn! Sandbar: Look, it stopped raining, the rain doesn't last long you know. Henry: Yes, Sandbar, but it will begin again soon. And will become of my green paint with red stripes then? Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Thomas, Now! Spike: Give it all you got! Thomas pushed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could, but still Henry stayed in the tunnel. Gallus: Well, that's just great! Eventually, even Sir Topham Hatt gave up. Sir Topham Hatt: Henry, we shall take away your rails and leave you here until you're ready to come out of the tunnel. They took out the old rails and build a wall in front of Henry so the other engines wouldn't Bump into him. Fluttershy and Sandbar felt so sorry for Henry, Fluttershy flew sadly away and all Henry could do is to watch the trains rushing through the other tunnel. He was very sad because he thought no one not even Fluttershy would ever see his lovely green paint with red stripes again. As time went on Edward and Gordon would often pass by. Edward: (whistle) Hello! Gordon: (whistle) Serves you right, Henry! Poor Henry had no steam to answer, His fire had gone out, Soot and Dirt from the tunnel has spoiled his lovely green paint and red stripes anyway. How long do you think Henry will stay in the tunnel before he overcomes his fear of the rain and decides to journey out again? To Be Continued with Henry to the Rescue Gordon always pull the express with Smolder in his cab while racing with Rainbow Dash, he was proud to be the only engine strong enough to do so. It was full of important people and ponies like Sir Topham Hatt, Princess Twilight Sparkle's mentor, Princess Celestia, her younger sister, Princess Luna, and Chancellor Nieghsay, head of the Equestria Education Association, and Gordon was steam as fast he can go racing with Rainbow Dash. Gordon: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! The Coaches: Triggity Trop! Triggity Trop! Triggity Trop! In the minute, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder see the tunnel where Henry stood drift out and lonely. Henry: Oh dear, why did I worry about rain spoiling my lovely coat of paint? I really missed Fluttershy and Sandbar, and I'd like to come out of the tunnel. But Henry didn't know what to ask. Gordon: You and Smolder watch this, Rainbow Dash, I'm going to blow my whistle at Henry! Gordon was almost there when, there was proud Gordon going slower and slower with a cloud of steam, his driver stopped the train. Rainbow Dash: Gordon, What happened!? Gordon: I don't know, Rainbow Dash, but I feel so weak! Smolder: Gordon, you just burst your safety valve. Gordon's Driver: She's right, you can't pull the train anymore! Gordon: Oh dear, we were going so nicely too! And look, there's Henry laughing at me! Everyone came to see Gordon. Sir Topham Hatt: Hmph! These big engines were always causing me trouble! Princess Luna: I concur, Sir Topham Hatt! Chancellor Neighsay: As do I, this is a complete outrage! Sir Topham Hatt: Send for another engine at once! While Smolder went out to find one, they uncoupled Gordon who had enough puff to slink out to the siding out of the way. Edward was the only engine left and Starlight Glimmer, Cozy Glow, Fluttershy, and Sandbar were in his cab. Edward: We'll come and try. Ready, Everypony? Fluttershy: Ready, Edward. Starlight Glimmer: Here goes nothing. Gordon: Puh, that's no use! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Edward can't push the train! Smolder: It's too heavy! Kind Edward puffed and pushed and pushed and puffed, but he couldn't push the heavy coaches. Cozy Glow: It's too heavy for Edward! Gordon: We told you so! Fluttershy: Um, excuse me, Sir, I hope you don't mind if Sandbar and I try with Henry. Gordon: Oh, Good idea, Fluttershy! Why not let Henry try? Sir Topham Hatt: Yes, I will. (looked at Fluttershy) Good thinking, Fluttershy. (to Sanbar) Are you two willing to try again, Sandbar? Sandbar: Yes, Sir! Sir Topham Hatt: Will you help pull this train, Henry? Fluttershy and Sandbar will join you in your cab. Henry: Oh yes, Sir! When Henry had got up steam, he puffed out with Fluttershy and Sandbar in his cab, he was dirty and covered with cobweb. Fluttershy: How're you feeling, Henry? Henry: (groan) I'm stiffed! I'm stiffed! Sandbar: Hang in there, Big guy. Sir Topham Hatt: Have a run to ease your joint and find a turntable. When Henry came back, he felt much better thanks to Fluttershy and Sandbar. Then, they coupled him up. Edward: (whistle) We're ready, Henry! Henry: (whistle) So are we, Edward! Edward: Pull hard! We'll do it! Pull hard! We'll do it! Edward and Henry puffed together with Starlight, Cozy, Fluttershy, and Sandbar in their cabs. Edward and Henry: We've done it together! We've done it together! The Coaches: You've done it, Hurry! You've done it, Hurry! Cozy Glow: I knew we'd do it! Everyone, even Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Chancellor Neighsay were excited, Sir Topham Hatt popped out of the window and waved at Edward, Henry, Starlight, Cozy, Fluttershy, and Sandbar. But the train was going so fast that his hat blew off into the field, where a goat eat it for tea. They never stopped until they came to the station at the end of the line, The Passengers all said thank you and Sir Topham Hatt promised Henry a new coat of paint. On their way home, Edward, Henry, Starlight, Cozy, Fluttershy, Sandbar, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder helped Gordon back to the shed. All three engines are now great friends, Especially to Starlight, Cozy, Fluttershy, Sandbar, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder. Later, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Chancellor Neighsay came to see Henry. Princess Celestia: What you did out there was a brave thing, Henry! Princess Luna: Indeed, you have done Sodor very proud! Chancellor Neighsay: We hope you've learned you lesson about friendship. Henry: I sure have, Chancellor Neighsay. But I couldn't have done it without Fluttershy or Sandbar's help, and I learned about doing the brave thing, even if it means worry less about the rain. Princess Celestia: That's good to hear, Henry, how would you like to have Fluttershy and Sandbar work with you as a permanent basis. Henry: Oh, Yes please, Princess Celestia! Princess Luna: Very well then, Now, if you excuse us, we must head back to Canterlot. Chancellor Neighsay: I for one must inform everypony of the EEA about living engines learning about friendship. So, the Princesses flew home and Chancellor Neighsay went off through a portal. Henry doesn't mind the rain now, he know now that the best way too keep his paint nice is not to run into tunnels But to ask his driver to rub him down when the days work is over. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225